United As One
by Sakabert
Summary: Arthur was ordered to arrest one of the bank robbers after he was seen in a grocery store. Turn out that the criminal was a handsome and sexy American. After a hot night, Arthur was not able to carry out his duty well.
1. Chapter 1: Instruction

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

The street view passed by as Arthur drove his police car along the street. He was instructed to patrol in this area to search for any suspicious person. Arthur growled. He was craving for his bed after a long day of work. However, a bank robbery occurred. The blonde yawned and his green eyes started to get watery. "I'm going to beat that damn robber to half death if I arrest him," Arthur hissed.

A wheezing sound reached to his ears and Arthur reached for his walkie-talkie. "Arthur sir, we have received report saying that one of the robbers appear in the grocery in your patrolling area. Please go and have a look there. Over."

"Alright, I'm on the way now. Over," Arthur replied, before he drove full speed towards the place to confirm the claim. Arthur had not seen the robbers' pictures. Even if the policeman saw him, he wouldn't be able to recognise him.

Arthur pulled up outside the grocery, his eyes scanning the vicinity for any violence before he got out of his car. He eyes every passers-by in that area. He expected to see a frightened man but he could find no one. With a sigh, Arthur approached the grocery. Just when Arthur stepped into the store, a man bumped into his chest. The man was much taller and had a strongly built torso. A hat obscured that man's face. Arthur managed to glimpse the blonde hair and the cerulean eyes of the man. Arthur was sent falling to the ground, his head hit the floor.

The man took off running across the street, leaving a groaning British lying on the ground. Arthur recovered and he chased after the man. "You, stop right there!" he demanded. He forced his legs to run faster. Still, the man was out of reach. The muscles in his legs were protesting at the fact that they were overexerted. Instead of giving up, Arthur focused on the white shirt that the criminal was wearing. His legs were burning with fatigue, his breath ragged. These couldn't stop the British to arrest the criminal.

He was almost on the tall man when the man turned into an alley. Being caught off guard, Arthur ran past the alley, but he did turn around and head into the dark alley. "You are not going to get away with this," Arthur said triumphantly. Far deeper in the alley stood a man. The cloud that enshrouded the moon wasn't helping him in the case. Arthur couldn't get a better look at the criminal's face.

Arthur stopped when he was three feet away from the robber. He supported himself on the wall when he regained his breath. The man was just standing there the whole time without moving. Arthur frowned and took a step towards him after he felt better. The man didn't react to his move.

The clouds that surrounded the moon shied away from her after a good ten minutes of blocking silver light to reach the landscape. The other man's face was illuminated and Arthur felt himself being mesmerized by him. The taller blonde had a strong jaw. The three uppermost buttons of his buttoned-up shirt were not in place. His chest was exposed to the surroundings. His lean body and long legs had Arthur in awe. 'Oh, God. This man is perfect.' Arthur stopped in his track and blushed. He wasn't expecting a handsome man was one he had to deal with.

The taller blonde seemed to notice the tentativeness in the cop. Despite that, he didn't try to attack the police. The criminal frowned at the British cop but he smirked when he seemed to notice the pink on Arthur's cheeks.

Upon seeing that smirk, Arthur snapped out of his whim. He shook his head and focused on the man. He looked at the man up and down to make sure that he didn't have any weapon on him. Arthur's eyes landed on the bulge on the other blonde's groin. Arthur's cheeks burned up and he wondered what he would feel if he had that in his as... Arthur shook his head violently to snap out of the lustful thoughts.

The blue-eyed man seemed to be able to read what the British cop thought. "I can be your whore if you do not put me in jail," the man offered.

Arthur blushed even redder at the word. No one had ever given him this offer, not a handsome man with a big ... Arthur mentally slapped himself. Arthur was getting turned on by his thoughts. To make the situation worse, the other blonde whispered into his ear. "Come on, I'm going to let you enjoy. I can scream for you." His breath hot on Arthur's ear. Arthur was aware of his member getting turned on. Arthur looked down at the ground, and he sighed. He couldn't resist the urge anymore. He nodded, feeling ashamed. He had simply given in to the offer of sex.

The other man turned Arthur's chin towards him. Arthur noticed his softened feature and so, the tension in his body disappeared suddenly. His shoulder sagged and his eyes fluttered shut. The taller blonde pressed his lips against Arthur's. Moments later, he pulled away. "Come, let's go home. I'm waiting for the make out session. Let's see what you are made of."

* * *

Reviews are extra appreciated. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Night

This part of story contains adult themes, if you don't like it, don't read.

This is my first time writing lemon. Please don't judge too much on me. Besides, I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Arthur walked out the alley alone, his thumb and index finger pressing against his temples. The robber had promised Arthur to meet him at Arthur's place. Alfred, the criminal's name. He had left minutes ago to avoid rising suspicions from the pedestrians. 'Why am I getting into this? A man has seduced me. And I let myself be controlled,' Arthur sighed.

Arthur drove back to the post. His heart was pounding against its cage as the time went on. Soon, he was standing in front of his boss. "Sir, I didn't find anyone suspicious around my area." Arthur stood still.

"Alright. It's a good work for you today. Let's try harder tomorrow," the brunette said. His boss gave Arthur a dismissive wave. The blonde saluted his boss before he headed for his car.

The cop constantly fidgeted in his seat as his mind flashed to Alfred. It was getting tight down there. It was all he could do to keep his hand from pressing against his erection.

Arthur stopped in front of his house. He looked around for Alfred or another car but found none. Arthur gripped on the steering wheel and he swore. We was being cheated. He growled.

He got out of his car. He practically slammed the door shut. Arthur kicked at the stool that was nearest to him. Arthur was disappointed. 'Guess I'll just take care of it on my own.' His member was still trying to get attention from him.

He entered his house and went upstairs to his room. He didn't bother to switch on the lights since the room was slightly illuminated by the moonlight. It's not like one would not be seeing anything in the room. Striping down to his boxer, Arthur strode towards his wardrobe. He simply took a pair of pants and plain shirt from it. When Arthur straightened his back, he felt a presence behind him. Before he had a chance to defend himself, arms wrapped around his waist. Arthur gasped. One of the hands went downwards and grabbed at Arthur's erection.

Arthur moaned in pleasure as the hand rubbed him against the clothing. "Wow, you are already hard," Alfred's voice reverberated in his ears.

"Shut up," Arthur stuttered, before a loud moan escaped his mouth as the other hand pinched his nipple. Arthur blushed at his voice but otherwise did nothing. He enjoyed this feeling on his body.

Arthur gasped as Alfred licked at the back of his neck. The motion against his erection stopped and Arthur craved for the action again. He bucked his hip forward.

"What a pervert we have here," Alfred chuckled.

"Shut up," Arthur panted. "Wanker, just get started."

Alfred swept Arthur up and held him in the bridal style. "I can't wait to take you," Alfred said, his head lowered down and he crashed his lips on Arthur's soft one.

Alfred threw the other blonde onto the bed. Arthur gasped as his back hit against his bed. His eyes focused on Alfred as he took off his shirt. Arthur gasped as he saw the muscles on Alfred's body. They made him look so sexy. Arthur started to imagine what their show would be, his hand found its way to his staff. Before he managed to pump himself, a grip tightened on his arm and brought it above him. Arthur groaned and he glared dagger at the owner.

The glare in his eyes only contained for few moments as he saw Alfred standing totally naked in front of him. The huge erection. Arthur almost fainted from excitement. "Don't worry, dude. I will make you release," Alfred smirked. He jumped onto the bed, topping Arthur.

Alfred sealed Arthur's lips with his. He licked at Arthur's lower lip, asking him to open up to him. Arthur was tentative towards the unasked question. To relax the British cop, Alfred ground his hip against the cop's hardened member. Arthur moaned out loud in great pleasure. Alfred took the chance to plunge his tongue into his partner's mouth. He explored every corner of the wet cavern. Arthur tried to claim back his dominance, but to no avail. They only pulled away when they were desperate for air.

Alfred trailed hot kisses down the other blonde's jawline. Arthur raised his head slightly to give better access to Alfred. At one point, Arthur's body jerked and Alfred gave a knowing smile. Alfred nibbled at that spot while his hands were playing with the hard buds. Arthur's hip bucked into the air. "Please, don't tease me. Just fuck me already," Arthur demanded.

"Alright, baby." A grin plastered across Alfred's face. He pulled the boxer down and took the hardened member in his mouth. He licked at the tip of the staff before he started his blowjob. Arthur gasped and moaned, his hand gripping at the sheet below him.

'Damn, he is so good. How many cock did he suck before this?' Arthur wondered. Arthur was left in ecstasy. He bucked his hip into Alfred's mouth. Alfred smirked.

He pushed Arthur's hip down and pressed against it. "Don't be so needy, I'll serve you well." He mouthed the dick again and bobbed his head up and down along it. Arthur felt the urge to buck into his mouth again but he was held back. He silently cursed those arms. Alfred hummed and the vibrations sent pleasure shooting up to Arthur's body. It took only a few more seconds that he released his seeds into Alfred's mouth. Alfred, on the other hand, swallowed the content and grinned at Arthur. "You're so amazing," Alfred commented, licking his lips. Arthur blushed at the compliment.

What Arthur didn't expect was Alfred holding out three fingers and asked him to suck on them. "Make sure you coat them with saliva," Alfred said. The taller blonde pulled out his fingers as soon as he felt that it was okay already. "It may be a little pain, just get along with it. Will you, baby?" Alfred enquired. "I promise you that you will feel great." Arthur nodded. Alfred pressed one digit into Arthur's entrance. He moved the finger around before he added another digit and stretched it. Arthur winced.

Alfred grabbed at Arthur's still hard cock and pumped it. "Baby, just focus on the pumping," Alfred suggested. Slowly, Alfred added his third finger into the opening. Arthur gasped. Noting this, Alfred quickened his movement and at the same time, stretched the opening. He removed his fingers. Arthur felt hollow inside him now. Alfred positioned himself in front of Arthur's entrance.

Alfred thrusted into Arthur. Arthur screamed out in pain as his entrance felt being stretched to its maximum. Tears streamed down the tough cop's cheeks. Alfred leaned down and licked away the tears, before he pecked on Arthur's lips. Alfred waited until Arthur got used the sensation inside him.

"Okay, go ahead," Arthur managed to say. Slowly, Alfred removed his dick until the tip remained inside Arthur before he slammed it inside again. Arthur's eyes widened as a specific spot was hit.

"Got you," Alfred muttered. Alfred pulled out again, but this time faster, and thrusted into Arthur again. He continued to abuse that spot. Arthur could only grip on the sheet and moaned as he felt turned on again. Alfred continued to thrust, each time faster than the last, until the point where he could not stop himself.

"Alfred, ... I... I'm going to... cu... cum," Arthur said.

"Me too, baby," Alfred agreed.

"Alfred!"

"Arthur!"

Arthur arched his back and he saw white painted across Alfred's chest. The other blonde's load was poured into him, some of the seeds even dripped out of the entrance. Alfred pulled out and used the sheet to wipe away the cum on him and Arthur's body.

"That's great, dude," Alfred exclaimed. Arthur hid his face in his palms and nodded. "There's nothing for you to feel embarrassed, man," Alfred patted on Arthur's shoulder. The British cop removed his hands from his face. Looking at the beaming man in front of him, he managed a weak smile at him before he nodded. Alfred lied down beside his new partner. He grinned as he found out that Arthur was already asleep. He kissed on Arthur's forehead and cuddled him. Not too long later, Alfred drifted off into his dream land.


	3. Chapter 3: Terrible Morning

This work contains yaoi lemon.

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Arthur woke up to the chirping of birds. Sunlight streamed into his room through the window. Arthur was in a rather good mood. He hardly slept until this late nowadays because he had work to catch up... 'Oh crap! I am late already,' Arthur mentally slapped himself for letting his body relax so much. He sat up abruptly on his bed. Pain shot through his body from his lower body. Arthur groaned in pain. He yawned and stretched himself, careful not to stretch his lower body. It was then he felt something was amiss.

Glancing downwards, he realised that he was completely naked. Arthur ducked under the sheet as quick as he could. He immediately regretted his action as the pain near his hip overthrew him and he screamed out. 'What has happened?' Arthur held his head, recalling the event that happened in the previous night. That's when everything settled in. He had had sex with...

The door banged open and a sandy blonde emerged from behind it. "Dude, are you okay? I heard that awful scream," Alfred enquired, concern filled his voice. His gaze landed on Arthur's form. Arthur was pressing his hands against his hip while he winced. The taller blonde approached him and climbed onto the bed himself. He pulled Arthur against his chest and caressed his cheek. "It's going to be okay, Artie," he soothed.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled, his voice almost inaudible to the American. His cheeks were burning bright red at the nickname. It sounded a little bit childish. Something flashed through his mind and he intended to spring up again. However, Alfred's iron grip held Arthur in place. The emerald-eyed man sighed before he turned around, taking extreme care so that the muscles in his hip wouldn't be stretched too much. "Alfred, I still have work to do, just let me go, okay?" he scowled.

"No, I'm not letting you go. Not when you are in this state. You're not going to perform your duty well, so why bother?" Alfred said flatly. Arthur wasn't prepared to argue and thus he could only remain quiet when he heard Alfred said so. "Plus, it's good for you to take a day off. I'm going to bring your food upstairs," he informed.

The British cop grunted in approval. The American hopped down the bed and rushed out of the room, leaving a whimpering British on the bed. 'Why did I let him take me? Wasn't it supposed to be me to top him? That bloody wanker.'

Alfred returned with a tray in his hands, on top of it a bowl of porridge, a cup of coffee and some pills. Arthur snorted and looked away from the American. 'I can do such things by myself,' he muttered.

The taller blonde set the tray on the table beside the bed before he clutched Arthur tightly to his chest. Air was knocked out of the English gentleman's lungs, black dots spreading in his vision after only a few seconds. Arthur pounded helplessly at Alfred's back. "Alfred, I... can't..." Arthur managed.

"Oops, sorry dude. I was just showing my apology," he smiled weakly at the panting cop. Arthur, still could not breathe in, pounded his chest to get the air through. His action was in vain. Arthur's eyelids started to close up on their own, and he tried his best to fight to not lose consciousness.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" the other blonde asked. Alfred patted on Arthur's back, and Arthur's eyes almost jump out of their sockets. However, due to that, Arthur could finally breathe. Arthur panted. He inhaled deeply the fresh air, savoring the sweetness of the air in his lungs.

Arthur scowled at Alfred when he regained enough of breath. Alfred pulled Arthur into a kiss. The shorter blonde pushed at Alfred's chest, but to no avail. Alfred's hold on him was too strong. Alfred's tongue ran over his partner's lower lip, but the other closed it even tightly.

Alfred smirked into the smile. Shivers ran down Arthur's spine. He became aware of Alfred's action. He opened his eyes and saw Alfred's another hand snaked towards him. Before Arthur could stop him, the hand rubbed at his member slowly. Arthur forced himself to not enjoy the touch, but he eventually gave in when Alfred stroked his hardening dick. Arthur moaned as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Alfred took this as a chance and slipped his tongue in through Arthur's lips. His tongue explored everywhere he could before he pulled away from the cop. Alfred increased his hand movement and Arthur moaned louder. It was rare for the American to see a British cop to squirm underneath him, or rather his hand.

"Alfred... fast... faster..." The English man pleaded, his hip bucked into the American's hand. "Al... I... I'm cum... cumming..." 'He is so skillful, I wonder how many man has he been with before me,' Arthur thought as he climaxed. He arched his back when the hot white liquid was spurted into the taller blonde's hand.

"Look at this, Arthur," Alfred exclaimed. Arthur panted as he slipped gaze towards Alfred. "See, you are so thick," the American smirked, showing his hand to the British.

Arthur's face was as red as tomato as he lashed a kick at Alfred. Alfred jumped out of the bed to dodge the attack. He grinned as he licked away Arthur's cum from his hand. Arthur blushed even redder.

"Alright, dude. Have your breakfast and get ready for your work. I'll get your uniforms ready," Alfred said, his tone a little bit disappointed. The taller blonde walked to the wardrobe.

Arthur's stomach grumbled. He took up the bowl and, spoon by spoon, sent the porridge into his mouth. 'Well, it isn't bad.' He finished his breakfast in just a few minutes, but he frowned at the coffee. "Al, I don't drink coffee," Arthur mumbled. "I prefer tea."

"Dude, you better drink it, or else I'm going to let you moan under me again," Alfred smirked.

Arthur intended to retort but he thought better of it. He drank the coffee and swallowed the pills. "That's my boy," Alfred grinned. He threw the suit on to the bed beside Arthur. "Do you need a hand to assist you in wearing clothes? I'll gladly lend mine to you," the blonde smirked, extending Arthur his hand.

"I prefer no violence," Arthur huffed, slapping the hand away. "Besides, I still have job to do, unlike you."

"Up to you," the American shrugged. He turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Arthur bit at his lower lip the whole time he drove his patrol car. He swore as the car drove past a bumper. All of his attention was on the sore pain in his hip, he couldn't focus on the task before him. When the British cop was back to the station, he pressed against his hip while walking into the building after he got down from the car.

"Arthur," a voice called from behind him. The cop straightened his back and turned towards the direction of the source. His senior was there, waving at him. Her long auburn hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey, Elizabeta," Arthur greeted, forcing a smile at her. "Good day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But the way, I saw you walking like an old woman. Anything happened?" she enquired.

"Last night I fell from the stairs. My hip crashed on the floor," Arthur lied.

"Ow! That must be painful. Are you feeling better now? If you aren't, you just go ahead and head home. Don't worry about he job, I'll have it under my undivided attention. Have some rest, I'll tell the boss about it."

"Thank you, Eliz."

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Cooking? It's not a problem

"Artie, I'm going out now," Alfred said as the cop reached his home. "Got to buy some hamburgers to stuff into your fridge. Besides, sitting in the house a whole day is just boring without you in bed. Wait for me to come home."

Arthur stepped into the way. "No, you are not going to leave. I can't trust you even though we have..." The shorter blonde looked down. His face heated up as he muttered out, "... sex."

The American approached him. He stopped when they were few contimetres apart. He leaned towards the other blonde. He smelled of vanilla and lime. "Do I need to convince you once more how much I crave for your body and your scream?" he whispered into the British's ear. The British shivered slightly as the American's breath caressed his skin. He gulped. Alfred stepped away and smiled at him, his arms crossed, apparently he was waiting for an answer from his "guardian".

"It's not like I don't want you to go out and have a walk around," he sighed. "Anyone who has seen you will recognise you immediately." Moments passed with silence standing out in the atmosphere. Arthur was the one who broke it. He glared at the other blonde and retorted, "Wanker, I don't need a sore hip again."

"Oh, is it?" Alfred enquired, his grin spreading on his face. "Dude, relax. No one is going to recognise me. Don't you see that I have put on my glasses?" He let out an obnoxious laugh.

Arthur stifled a laugh the moment Alfred finished his sentence, but the urge was gone completely and he winced. "Al, you are too loud," he snorted. The laughter died down after a few moments. It was then Arthur said, "Wanker, wearing a pair of bloody spectacles isn't going to help you get through all of the troubles you have caused."

Alfred shrugged, his smile never leaving his face. "Anyway, I'll come back." He walked towards Arthur and kissed him on his lips. Blood rushed to Arthur's face when they parted. Alfred walked past him and left, leaving a blushing man behind.

The cop intended to chase after him and locked him up in his house. He gave up the idea almost as immediately as the idea flashed through his mind. He took small steps into his home. He glanced at the clock. 11.30 p.m.. Time to prepare lunch.

Arthur went into the kitchen and took out the raw materials, intending to attempt cooking again for the umpteenth time. 'I'm going to do it this time,' he thought, his hope flaring up in his chest.

* * *

Black smoke spread from the kitchen into the whole house. The British was coughing as he tried to clean up the mess he had caused. His eyes were so dry and red from the smoke. He constantly rubbed at his eyes when he poured his product into the sink. He turned on the tap and washed the pot thoroughly, not wanting the remainder of his failure on it. 'Next time, I'll succeed,' he consoled himself.

"BANG!" The loud sound echoed in the smoke-filled place. Arthur turned towards the source and started towards it. Someone bumped into him, the impact sent Arthur falling backwards. His hip got the floor, hard, and Arthur cried out in pain. Tears rolled down his cheek.

"Dude, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Arms wrapped around the shorter blonde's body. Alfred patted at his back, saying soothing words to him. He helped Arthur up and brought him to his room. He had the cop's arm round his neck, his hand pressing at the British's waist to support his movement. Arthur groaned as every steps he took were rather agonizing for him. Alfred seated the other blonde on his bed, sighing. "Dude, I thought there was a fire," the American exclaimed.

The British stared at his laps. Silence. It was almost perfect if not for the absence of tea. He had already got used to being alone before Alfred moved in. Nobody cared about him, his family, his friends, his colleagues - Elizabeta excluded. It was a long time ago since he felt the love from another towards him - not that kind of love, it's just for a long time, no one cared about him.

Tears dripped onto his laps as he felt he was no longer in solitude. The loud American was just like a blazing flame, melting away his frozen heart and warmed him. The gentle touch he gave him touched his heart.

A hand lay on his shoulder. Arthur looked up at the cerulean eyes of Alfred. "Dude, why retouching crying?" The American quirked his brow. "Did that really hurt that much?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just... it's been a long time that someone had actually cared for me..." Arthur sniffled. "My family don't like me much, we resent each other. My friends, I don't really have friends..." He trailed off, sobbing.

'Despite the job he takes up, he has quite a fragile heart. The loneliness is slowly eating away his inside. I wonder if he will harm himself if I leave him alone,' Alfred sighed.

"It must be strange for you, to listen to the broken-hearted man complaining about his life, right? I'm sorry," the British wiped away his tears. "Please keep this as a secret betwe..." The words died on his mouth when Alfred pulled him into an embrace. He hugged back and buried his head in Alfred's chest, while Alfred rubbed circles on Arthur's back.

"You can cry out your pain, agony, suffering, stress and anything to me, I'll protect you from being hurt again. If anyone hurt you, let me know, I'll fend off them," the American said. "The least I can do is promise you that."

Arthur's eyes stung, his heart swollen with appreciation and happiness. The unpleasant memories in the past flashed through his mind like a train. The taunting from his family, the sneering from his friend, and so much more memories floated into the surface of his mind. He tightened embrace on the taller blonde and cried into his chest.

Alfred's feature softened as he he caressed the man, afraid that the man would break if he was not careful enough. Moments later, the sob died down, and Alfred heard the snoring sound from the cop. He slowly lay the man on the bed. The blonde looked so defenseless and ignorant in his sleeping form. He smiled at Arthur and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "No matter what happens to you, I'll never leave you, even if you want me to leave. I'll make sure you feel protected," he whispered to the already asleep man. "I can assure you that." With that, he left the room and closed the door quietly, leaving the cop to peaceful slumber.

* * *

I am sorry if you guys think this story sucks. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth is always shocking

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

 _"You are hereby arrested for hiding the criminal. Arthur, I have never thought that you would do something like this. You disappointed us," Arthur's boss glared at him._

 _Beside Arthur, Alfred grabbed his arm and sprinted off. Arthur followed his lead, there's no way for him to turn back, the only way was to escape, to somewhere the foreigners would not recognise them. So they ran._

 _Gunshot pierced the silence of the night. Arthur screamed out as the bullet buried itself in his hip bone. He collapsed onto the ground. Alfred slowed down and glanced back at him. "Dude?" Alfred enquired. His blue eyes widened as he took in the blood that was oozing out from the wound. "Artie, I'm going to save you. You have to hold on," Alfred said._

 _Alfred hauled the British cop onto his back and continued down the road. Every now and then, he would glance at his vicinity to find somewhere to hide. Arthur held on to the taller blonde. 'We're doomed,' Arthur thought._

 _A second gunshot sounded. Alfred's speed slowed down before he stumbled to the ground. Arthur's eyes were dilated with fear, anger, sorrow and loss as he beheld his friend sprawling on the ground. He screamed out the American's name and shook him. No reaction from the dying Alfred. Arthur howled his loss into the night. Thousands of stars were shining like small diamonds, witnessing the murder on the land._

* * *

"Dude, wake up, wake up!" Alfred screamed into the other blonde's ear as he shook him awake. The British cop was trashing in his sleep. He'd screamed for at least ten minutes. "Artie, come back to me," he had muttered to the sleeping cop. He caressed the cop's forehead. The cop sat up on the bed, his head missing Alfred's by only few millimetres.

Arthur forced open his eyes and panted. He looked at the wall, the bed, he was still at him. A sigh released through his lips.

Without warning, a hand patted on Arthur's back. He straightened his back and yelped. The muscles on his body tensed up as he waited for the next attack. There was never the second pat. His palms curled into fists and he turned around and saw...

A grinning American. "Dude, I totally got you," the American exclaimed.

"Wanker," the shorter blonde pouted.

The American chuckled and left. The world outside the window was dark. He'd slept through the afternoon. He yawned and stretched himself. The pain in his hip had lessened. Arthur relaxed himself and lay back down on the bed.

A melody echoed in the room. Arthur fished out his handphone. "Hello?" he said.

"Arthur, it's me. Elizabeta." Her loud voice hurt his ear. "Listen to me, Arthur. Just now we have tracked down the robbers. And now, we have arrested them. All of them. We're sending them into jails," she said.

Arthur was stunned when he heard that. All of the robbers were caught. 'Isn't Alfred one of them? Oh my God, I... Alfred... Why didn't he tell me about this? If I've known earlier, I might not have brought him here.'

"Arthur? Are you listening?"

"Oh, yes, I am. Thank you, Eliz, I owe you," the cop muttered.

"It's okay. Oh, I have to go back to work already. Bye. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Thank you." He hung up the call and let the words sink in his mind. His phone dropped onto the sheets.

The door was pushed open followed by the entering of Alfred. The taller blonde flipped open the switch and light chased away the darkness in the room. He took a tray towards him. He placed the tray on the small table and sat down beside Arthur. Arthur didn't seem to realise another presence in the room.

The American waved his hand in front of the British. "Did anything happen?" Alfred looked at his friend, worry filled his eyes. A few moments later Arthur shook his head and snapped out of his train of thought.

Alfred repeated his question but there was no reply. "What's up, dude?"

Arthur grabbed at his collar out of the blue. There was no time for the American to dodge it. "Why did you lie to me? Wanker." Tears trickled down Arthur's cheeks.

"Calm down, dude. What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me anymore. You are not one of the robbers, right?" Arthur fired at him. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "All of them are caught just now."

"Really?" Alfred muttered. Arthur gave him a nod.

The American sank down to the floor, his eyes red and watery. "I'm so happy." Alfred started crying.

Arthur found himself in a very awkward situation. Shouldn't he be the one crying? Despite himself, he got down the bed and sat down beside the American. He winced as he sat down on the hard surface. "Alfie, what is it?" The British cop said as gentle as he could.

Alfred looked up at him and he sniffled. He bit at his lower lip to stop his feat of sobs. "The robbers, they held my parents captive. I have to do what they bid. They ordered me to disguise myself so I would be a suspicious man among the people. And the story afterwards, I assume you already got it."

Arthur nodded to himself as he contemplated his words. 'But wait, I didn't hear anything about a couple being rescued from the criminals. Maybe they had dropped his parents somewhere which is difficult to be discovered. I'll question Eliz tomorrow.' The anger inside Arthur dissipated and he felt pity towards the American. "Why don't you get home and check whether your parents are back there already?" Arthur squeezed the taller blonde's arm.

"But you... What about you?"

"I'm fine by myself. Don't worry about me."

"But I've promised to stay by your side to protect you," Alfred said innocently.

Arthur groaned. That made the American's mood lift a little. "Then, now I command you to go home and check on your parents. I won't go anywhere until you come back."

Alfred hesitated after he heard the promise. "You will hold on to it, right? Your promise." A nod from the British. "Okay, I think I'll go home and have a look."

Alfred walked out of the room and went downstairs. Arthur didn't follow him. He just sat back up on his bed and had his dinner.

* * *

The moon was hung in the middle of the night sky, surrounded by thousands of stars and dark clouds. A silhouette stumbled into Arthur's front yard. He staggered towards the front door. He hiccuped. The mysterious man turned the doorknob and intruded the house. He took off his shoes and closed the door behind him, before making his way towards Arthur's room. He tripped on the carpet and fell face-down to the floor, hitting his face in the progress. A loud thumping sound was produced. The man used the table beside him as a support to get him up on feet. He continued towards his destination.

The man banged open the door, saying out loud. "Artie, come on, drink with me. It's boring to drink alone." He started towards the sleeping British. He patted at Arthur's chest. Even though he thought his didn't use that much strength, it's still a different case for Arthur.

Air was forced out of Arthur as the palm landed on him. He was jolted awake. He looked around frantically, and his emerald orbs trained themselves on the other man. "Alfred, didn't I say you can go back? Why are you coming back? On top of all, why did you disturb me while I am sleeping?" Questions rained down on Alfred like bombs.

Alfred evaded all of them. "Come on, drink with me," he whined.

"I won't until you give me a reason," Arthur glared dagger at the American, crossing his arms.

Silence followed after that. Arthur was getting annoyed by it. He intended to reprimand the other blonde for interrupting his sleep when the other man in the room muttered. "My parents aren't there in the house. I don't know what to do now. You are a cop, right? Help me, please."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But for now, all you have to do is go to sleep. Tomorrow you'll go to the station with me," Arthur felt defeated. "You sleep here tonight."

Arthur made to leave the room, but a hand gripped at his arm, preventing him to do so. "Artie, stay with me. Please," Alfred hiccuped.

"Okay," Arthur sighed. He helped the drunk American to get onto the bed before he climbed onto the bed. "Get some sleep," Arthur whispered, caressing Alfred's cheeks. It didn't take long for Alfred to fall asleep. When Arthur heard the light snore from the other blonde. He sighed and smiled to himself. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.' He stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later, his eyes fluttered shut and he travelled into his dream land.

* * *

If you have any comment upon reading this, please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: Come live with me

A black Ferrari pulled up outside the police department. Arthur, in his green suit, stepped out of the car. He closed the door and strolled to the other side of the car before he knocked on the glass panel. The window slid down. Alfred cocked his brow.

"Wait for me here, would you? I'll come back as soon as I get the news of your parents," he winked. "Stay here. See you."

He strode towards the building. On his way he fished out his hand phone from his pocket. He dialled Elizabeta's number and hit the call button. One hand holding his phone to his ear and the other putting into his pocket, he continued to the front door.

"Hi, Arthur. Are you coming to work today?" she greeted sweetly.

"Nope, I'm still feeling a little bit unwell," he chuckled. "Actually, I've got something to ask you."

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Did you happen to see a couple when you arrested the robbers?" Arthur inquired, stepping through the threshold into the department.

"Well, let's see," she replied. Silence from the other side. After a moment, she spoke again. "Nope. I didn't find anyone with them. We have searched the vicinity for their comrades but that's a futile effort."

"Alright. Thanks for your help, Eliz."

"No problem," she hummed. With that, she hung up the phone. Arthur sighed as he didn't retrieve any useful information.

The British cop stopped in front of the lift. A man stopped beside him. He smiled at the man, Jett, which he returned.

The Australian then furrowed his brow. "Do you know? The criminals Eliz arrested yesterday are very tough indeed. The guard their tongues very well," he grumbled.

"Haven't the seniors instructed to force the truth out of them?" Arthur wondered.

"Nay. And now, I doubt the newbies are feeling well." He smiled at the thought, though. "They must be frustrating since they are going to be lectured if they don't get the truth from the criminals," he chuckled.

The lift arrived at the level. They walked into it together. Arthur pressed on the fifth floor which could lead to the interrogating rooms. They parted when they got out of the lift. The Englishman headed towards the interrogating rooms, which he was certain he would find the robbers.

He pushed open the door closest to the entrance and found it empty. He tried out the doors one by one, all of them empty. Feeling a little annoyed for spending so much time, he quickened his pace. Arthur laid his hand on the knob and turned it. A wall separated the room into two. The dim room which the British cop entered was used to monitor the interrogation while the inner one was used to interrogate the criminals. Arthur crossed his arms and glared at the criminal through the glass panel. He hoped his glare could burn the immoral ones dead. The officer inside was just a novice who started the job few months ago. If the British cop remembered it correctly, his name was Roderich. He didn't seem to be doing much better than when he first came.

Arthur tapped his foot on the floor, his patience nearly worn out. He advanced. He couldn't make Alfred wait for too long. He was in fact very worried about what Alfred would do to himself when he was not around. The cop opened the door. Roderich turned to him when he heard the sound. He saluted at the sight of Arthur.

The Englishman nodded at him. The rookie continued his effort. "Where did you hide the money?" he demanded, his voice raised. The robber just looked away from him.

"Tell me where you hide it!" Arthur growled, his voice boomed out loud. Both of the officer and the robber was startled at the voice. They winced. Still, no reply came from him. The Englishman stormed towards the man, malice rippling out of him. He grabbed the man's collar and hauled him to his feet. He glared into the brown eyes of the man. "If you don't tell me where it is, you are finished. Now, tell me!" he shouted into the criminal's face. For that moment, pure terror filled the brown orbs of his. It was not like he wanted to ask him about the missing money, but his duty came first.

The other two comrades of his gave the same answers to him. The other two weren't as tough. A raised voice and a glare with malice had them told the truth. The three interrogators bowed thankfully at him for helping them out. They hurried off to prepare their reports, not that Arthur cared. He had acquired what he came for. The information that he wanted for Alfred.

The British cop ran as fast he could towards his car. He ignored all the shouts from the other officers. He could take the blame afterward, not now, not when he could finally help Alfred.

When he reached his car, he opened the door on the American's side. Alfred yelped at the action. Arthur gave him an apologetic smile and opened the drawer to take out the alarm. "I've got it," he said casually. He stalled the alarm on the top of the car. The alarm stuck onto the metal body with a click. The alarm wailed. Arthur closed the door and ran to other side. He got into the car and started it.

"Where is it?" Alfred asked. "Are they still well?"

"The woods. Take us an hour journey from here. They told me that your parents were alive before they were arrested," he said. Focusing solely on the driving, he blocked out everything else. He exerted his force on the gas pedal. His car sped up. Everyone drove off the lane he was taking. The path was cleared for him. This made the progress far more easier for him.

They made it to the woods within forty five minutes. Arthur stepped on the brake when they almost hit the trees. He steered his car sideways. The car stopped after a moment. "Come on, let's get down and go into the woods. On feet," he ordered, unbuckling his seat belt.

Arthur led the way since he had been to the dilapidated hut once, when they tracked down a serial murderer two years ago. Stones and pebbles crunched under their feet. They came across bushes and thickets. Insects were squeaking all around them. As they reached deeper into the woods, the green canopy above started to block out the warm sunlight. Still, they would not back away from this.

They cleared the forest in just a matter of minutes. But for the British cop, it was like an eternity. The clear blue sky was cloudless and the fireball was burning the expanse before them. Not far away from them stood a hut.

Arthur was just a newbie back when they were on the operation. He was ordered to look out at the back of the hut, neither did he have the chance to enter the hut after the vicious murderer plunged his dagger into his abdomen. Someone shot the man and saved him from even deadlier blow before he was sent to the hospital. None of the operators knew who had saved him. They only discovered the murderer and a bloodied knife at the scene.

Shaking his head to clear away the memory, he approached the hut, Alfred following him silently in his wake. Arthur glanced around his vicinity to look for any danger lurking in the woods. He crossed the distance between hut and them with swift movement. He was also paying attention to the ground before them. He would not want to fall into a trap. That would be humiliating for him.

Once they reached the hut, Arthur leaned towards the door and heard for any noise from inside. Nothing. He motioned for the American to be on alert while he worked on the door. The Englishman took a few steps back before charging at the door. He jumped into the air and lashed a kick at the door. The hinges broke and the door fell backward. He gestured for the American to follow after him.

Musty smell assaulted his nose and he wrinkled it. 'How can people live in this place?' he thought, not that he cared. He could barely make out the outlines of the furniture with the dim light. Footsteps echoed in the hut. It certainly did not belong to Alfred. Arthur's hand immediately went to his holster and he pulled his gun from it.

He took a step into the hut. And a silhouette slammed into him from his front. He staggered back a few steps. His assailant continued his attack, his punches hit the air as Arthur dodged all of them. A growl escaped from the other man, and he charged at the Englishman. Arthur jumped sideway but his hip slammed into something. That caught him off guard and he gasped. His assailant didn't let this chance escape. His head crashed into the cop's chest. Air was forced out of his lungs. He dropped his gun and it clattered on the floor. The silhouette kicked it away before he grabbed at Arthur's hair and slammed him on the hard floor. Nausea filled him at that moment. A metal flashed in front of him. He brought the knife down in an arc, intending to plant it in his skull. The British cop caught the wrist of the person and pushed it back. Nausea was taking effect on him. His strength was slipping away from him slowly. The knife was only a few inches from between his eyes and he would be dead. Gunshot. His assailant lost hold of the piece of metal and landed on top of him.

"Alfred?" Arthur called out with a shaky voice. He received only grunts. "Is that you?" Grunts again. A few questions rose up in his mind. He shoved them down for the moment. "Come on, let's continue with the searching," he said.

"Okay." A low, almost inaudible voice.

He tripped on something and fell forward, landing on Alfred, who gave a surprised yelp. He swore and glared at the protruding item on the ground. Muttering a sorry, he turned to the source and scrambled to it. He yanked on it, but it wouldn't budge. Arthur stood up and gathered his strength before he yanked on it again. A piece of the floor was ripped out of the ground. A secret passageway was revealed beneath it. A metallic smell filled his nostrils. 'That's an ominous sign. Don't tell me we are already too late.'

"Alfred, come. I've found a tunnel down there." With that, he descended the stairwell. He reached into his pocket and drew out his penlight when he landed. He flashed it all around, scanning for anything unusual. There wasn't anything that could interest him. He sighed. He aimed the light into the tunnel. The light beam shot straight to the end of the tunnel. He ventured into the tunnel with the aid of his penlight.

He dropped it when he stopped at the dead end. Shock ran through his vein and he stood startled as he beheld the horrible scene. A couple, their bodies being slashed, leaned lifelessly against the wall. They stunk of blood. Bile rose on his throat. He swallowed it back down, trying not to throw up.

Alfred showed up behind him, his gasp loud as he too learned the fact. His knees buckled and he fell onto the ground. Sobs reverberated in the tunnel. It was like a knife was plunged into his heart.

Arthur approached the sobbing man and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The American looked up at him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He threw himself into Arthur's chest and hugged him close. They stayed like that for a long time, with Arthur caressing Alfred's back and the latter sniffling in the Englishman's embrace.

"Come live with me. We will get through this together," the British cop said. The blonde in his embrace looked up at him, his eyes filled with bewilderment. Arthur regretted his words. "If you don't want, it's..." A nod from the man. Relief coursed through his body. He stroke the American's hair before leaning in to plant a kiss on his forehead.

A few moments later, when Alfred felt better, Arthur led him away from the tunnel, out of the hut. He left the corpses behind for the police to collect afterward. Dark clouds hovered in the sky, heavy and sense, as if rain was coming. 'Look like the sky mourn for the loss of Alfred too,' he sighed.

* * *

Please leave a review if you feel like it.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's face the our future

"Come on, Alfie," Arthur's tone near pleading on the other side of the door. "Just eat something. You don't want to starve yourself, your deceased parents wouldn't want you to be in a state like this. Stop blaming yourself for that." Three days since then, three days of Alfred locking himself up, three days of Arthur persuading Alfred into eating - not that his food was edible, three days of reaping the same result. The Englishman sighed, his shoulder rounded as he walked away.

Arthur looked up at Alfred's room as he reached his car. Sighing, he got into the car and drove to his working place. He bit at his lower lip as he thought of the desperate feeling that the American must be feeling. However, the worst was that he had shut the British cop out. Arthur wasn't even given chance to comfort him. "Tonight," the Englishman muttered. "Tonight, I'll clear away the cloud that obscures his mind. I'll bring him back to his usual self."

* * *

Night had come, and the moon was hung on the dark sky, casting soft glow onto the land. Beneath the moon and thousands of diamonds, Arthur slipped into the balcony. He was clad in black. 'Let's see if this is able to get him on his feet again,' he snorted. He put on his mask.

The British cop balanced himself on the railing, which didn't take him that much time, before hauling himself over the edge of the roof. He tried his best not to make too much noise. He crawled across the roof. He glanced around for any people as he stopped right atop of Alfred's room.

Once Arthur was satisfied, he landed on Alfred's balcony. He immediately backed himself against the wall before he peeked into the room through the glass panel for any movement. His eyes darted to the bed. Alfred had fallen asleep. Some part of Arthur relaxed when he saw Alfred at least cared a little bit of himself.

Arthur tested the door. The door slid open without effort. He sneaked into the room, looking for the evidence of the American hurting himself first. He approached the bathroom, muttering a prayer as he hoped not to discover anything horrible from it.

With a trembling hand, he switched on the light in the bathroom. He poked his head into the bathroom, his eyes squinted shut. Slowly and agonisingly, he mustered the strength he could find inside himself as he bit his lower lip. His eyelids slowly pulled upwards.

His shoulders sagged as he beheld the scene, his body stiffened with tension. He gaped at the scene. A breath escaped him. Tears welled out of his eyes. Nothing flashed through his mind for that moment. It was like his ability to think was stripped from him. It was not what he had come to believe when people dealt with their problems - the problems which gnawed at their insides. Most of the cases like this those he had attended to ended up with the victims' blood spilt.

But nothing had happened here. Not even a hint of crimson to indicate the worst. Arthur nodded gratefully at the scene as tears streamed down his cheeks. He whirled towards the bed. He had been cautious so far, but now he didn't care anymore after he knew Alfred didn't torture himself. He strode towards the American. The Englishman reached forward to caress the other blonde's cheek.

Alfred's eyelids flung open before Arthur could touch him. Arthur was startled. He hadn't recovered from the shock when Alfred gripped at his extended wrist, hard enough to bruise. The pain snapped him back into reality. By then, it was too late. The American yanked on his arm and lashed a kick at Arthur's abdomen. The cop growled as his back slammed into the floor.

A few moments passed and nothing happened. Just as Arthur wanted to haul himself to his feet, a weight crashed onto him, knocking the air out of his lungs. The torture didn't stop. Punched landed on his torso, every punch promising death. Despite that, he didn't struggle as the American threw punches at him, punches that would break his bones. He winced at the pain. Somewhere deep within him, he was glad that he could be of help to lessen his burden.

Arthur choked back the feeling to vomit, but to no avail. He gargled blood. His mouth filled with metallic taste as he relaxed his body, accepting the death. It wasn't long before the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Alfred held Arthur's wrist, tears trickling down his cheeks. Guilt still lingered in his heart even though the doctor told him that the Englishman would live.

He had torn away the fabric from his assailant's face after his anger left him. His insides had frozen up when he beheld Arthur beneath him. The American had searched the cop's room for the car key and driven the now-losing blonde to the hospital.

Alfred rested his forehead on his knuckles. His tears stained the sheet. "Why did you do this? You don't need to act like this. You are only making me feel worse because I hurt you," he sniffled. "Please, come back," he repeated. After god-know-how-long, he drifted off.

He felt the movement in his slumber. His eyes snapped open almost immediately and focused on Arthur. He stirred. Afterward, he stretched himself and yawned, before his eyes slowly opened.

* * *

A world of white was what he saw when he slowly gained consciousness. He felt something clutching at his wrist and his gaze slid towards the source.

Alfred was holding his hand. "I am sorry, Artie. I shouldn't have done that," the American bowed his head. Arthur would have glared at him for calling him like that if not for the weakened state he was in.

"It's okay. I forgive you, love. I just want you to snap out of the condition,"

The British cop brought his palm to caress Alfred's cheek. "But if you become like that again, I'll not be so generous. So, I need you to live with me forever."

"Forever?" Alfred muttered, a hint of doubt in his voice. With that, his face redeemed.

Noticing what he had said, heat crept into his face. "Uh huh. That's right. Forever," Arthur's voice was almost inaudible.

"I guess that means you admit our relationship that night?" Hope gleamed in his eyes, his grip tightened a little.

The Englishman didn't reply. He felt like his face could burn a hole through a stack of paper. Instead, he nodded. The American jumped up excitedly at the approval. He kissed his lover on his lips. He pulled away after a moment and winked at him. "Get well soon. I am looking forward to the next time we do that again," Alfred smirked. Arthur blushed furiously and he hit the American on his arm.

Alfred grinned at him. "Let's face our future together. I won't abandon you." He ruffled Arthur's blonde hair and successfully received a glare from the Englishman. "I love you."

The glare softened into a blush. Arthur's gaze lowered onto the sheet as he muttered. "I love you too."


End file.
